Seducing the unwilling
by ArianaVanHelsing
Summary: Aro is excited, they have found a mortal with amazing capabilities. but no one can get her to join, no vampire can persuade her. not until the Volturi send Him, he seduces the mortal and she is helpless to resist! Please review...
1. Chapter 1

Aros's POV

I stared out into the great hall, the dull walls reflecting how I felt lately. Nothing interesting was happening.

Volterra was boring.

No one had broken the law in a while, must be that they feared us so much they didn't dare tempt our hand. Our feud with the Cullen's was over and I never got to get Alice to join us. Marcus was slumped on his throne and almost looked as if he was falling asleep, but that wasn't possible for our kind. I felt sorrow for my brother as he mourns his long lost mate, I feel for him even though my mate still lives, and I feel his pain every time I touch him and communicate with my brothers.

Suddenly Jane walked in and bowed before us.

"Masters, I have news" she said once she had risen from her bow.

"Yes Jane" I said with interest.

"Eleazar has come across a mortal, so the rumours say, that can influence the elements to some degree. And apparently she can also stop a vampire from killing with just a glance"

"She?"

"Yes, the powerful mortal in believed to be female"

"Excellent, we must bring her to Volterra"

I sat back in my throne and smiled; things were finally looking up.


	2. Chapter 2

Carrie's POV

I walked pass the local mall, which was crammed with people preparing for their Christmas' at home. I just smiled at them, their desperation for the worthless goodies was amusing, and they thought Christmas was magical but they were completely clueless to what goes on beneath their noses.

I strolled past the mall moving across the worn street with confident strides, confident as I knew the real magical creatures could not hurt me, I was immune to them, none of them could touch me, I was what they couldn't control.

I laughed to myself thinking about the last creature who had stumbled upon me, he was a vampire.

"FLASBACK"

His eyes were a strange golden and as I passed him they turned dark, I knew enough about vampires to realise he was hungry.

His lunged towards me.

But when he got within a metre of me he stopped. His attack was inhibited by my gifts and his eyes finally saw reason.

"I am sorry child, I do not know what came over me, but I am very interested in your ability to stop me like that. Oh I'm Eleazar by the way" he said.

"I'm Carrie" I replied.

"I am sorry for how I acted as it seems you are my La tua cantante, my singer. I apologise as your blood calls to me. But I sense something from you, you see Carrie I have a gift where I can see what powers you would have as a vampire"

I stiffened; he knew my powers.

"And you have a very remarkable gift, elemental manipulation and the ability to stop attackers, fascinating"

"Thank you"

"END OF FLASHBACK"

After my encounter with Eleazar we became friends and he was very kind as he apologised for attacking me.

I haven't seen him in a while, he lives all the way up in Alaska and I have no hope of seeing him again unless I wanted to move somewhere cold, I shivered at the thought of leaving sunny Florida. Who would ever want to move?

I loved the sun; I loved the feel of the warmth in spread over my skin.

I hope I never have to leave this place.


	3. Chapter 3

Carrie's POV

I went to school earlier than I usually did, my mind filled with worry as my body seemed to sense danger. I knew danger was near, that was another part of my power I could sense the magical creatures before they came, they stood no chance of attacking me.

The parking lot was empty as I drove my purple corvette into an open space in front of the school. It was quite and the eerie feeling of being watched sent Goosebumps up my arms. Deciding to ignore the feeling I grabbed my book Jane Eyre from my backpack and began to read; they couldn't touch me anyway.

I was so into my book that I didn't know anyone was there, until I heard the knock on my window.

And I looked up to see crimson red eyes. The vampire was tall very large and seemed to radiate strength he was a very powerful looking vampire. He was dressed in a black cloak and a wicked gleam shone in his eyes. He smiled menacingly at me.

I just smiled back.

He seemed shocked by my reaction to him; he was expecting me to scream out in terror. While he was momentarily shocked I lifted a tree out of the forest near the school and flung it at him with my power. He let out a cry of surprise as he was knocked off his feet, and while he pulled the tree off of his abdomen, I got out of the car.

"What do you want?" I asked the vampire.

"Your presence is requested in Italy, I was sent here to bring you to my leaders"

I crossed my arms and glared at him "and who are your leaders?"

He smiled at me again "The Volturi"

I had heard of the Volturi they were a bunch of human killing vampires, who acted like the royal family of vampires. They were said to be powerful and had many vampires with amazing talents working for them. i knew what they wanted they wanted my power. well they can shove theri request up their...

My thoughts were cut off by the vampire as he lunged at me, he stopped not far from me and looked startled.

"Well tell the Volturi they can take a hike" i said, and using my power over air i blew him a few miles away.


	4. Chapter 4

Carrie's POV

When school started I had managed to get rid of the tree before anyone could see it and again started a normal day.

The vampire was out of my mind when I stepped into my first class, I didn't even think about him as my classes began.

Aro's POV

I saw Felix enter the hall… alone.

"Where is the mortal Felix?" I said my voice loud as it echoed of the stone walls.

Felix's face showed his fear as I yelled, he had failed the mission.

"The human wasn't as easy to contain as we first thought, master" he said not daring to meet my displeased gaze.

I looked away and thought for a moment, the human couldn't be contained by my strongest member of the guard, she must be something special.

Looking towards Caius I saw that he was thinking the same thing.

The human was intriguing.

We had to have her, she would make an excellent addition to the Volturi guard.

**SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING TO WRITE!**

**I WILL CONTINUE SOON**

THEGOTHICCHICK56


	5. Chapter 5

Carries POV:

School was normal for the rest of the day; the vampire attack had completely left my mind and I was enjoying my lunch with my three best friends.

Warren tapped me on shoulder as I gazed out of the window, the contact bringing me back from la la land.

"Hey Carrie, were going to the beach tonight, we were wondering if you were interested, but you spaced out again" he said jokingly.

I spaced out quite a lot, must be side effect of knowing so much about the supernatural world. My thoughts were ever consumed by worry over the next attack and whether I could keep my abilities a secret from my friends. Most of the time I couldn't even remember where I was because I was so deep in thought…

I heard a cough and realised I had done it again.

"Ummm, sure I'd love to"

Michelle, my bestest buddy grinned "Great, we were going to meet these people down there and they are so awesome"

I smiled back, "sure, what are they like?"

"They are these Native American kids, you know like with the Indians and cowboys. Well they are super cute. They are like a huge family, you can practically see the protectiveness radiate off them when they are with the girls. The guys are so stupid sometimes; they won't even let Annabella and Lisa more than a few miles away from them" she continued to babble on and on, so I tuned her out. My thoughts slipped to the legends of shape shifters related with Native American tribes.

Could these natives be shape shifters? God I hope not.

My last experience with shape shifters, they couldn't get close to me, so assumed because I had an ability that I was a vampire.

I mean come on, isn't that stereo typical. I'm sure there are lots of people out there with abilities, like people who swallow fire, I'm sure they have some natural affinity for fire. But do you see those shape shifters going after them noooo!

"I'll be there at 5, I'll bring my surf board" I said with a grin and got up to put my unwanted food in the trash can.

I heard Jonah, my last friend hoot in appreciation and call out "AWESOME, Carrie's put those Indian dudes in the corner, when she beats their asses later"

As I left the lunch room I heard Warren and Michelle laugh in agreement.

I was a good surfer, but my ability to manipulate the elements also helped me keep my balance on the board. But who cares, I'm gonna show those natives how a Florida girl surfs.


	6. Chapter 6

Carrie's POV

It was already 5 o'clock and I was running late; I hadn't realised that I had spent so much time cleaning my surf board.

I was speeding towards the beach in my car and almost left skip marks on the road when I braked in the parking lot.

Getting out of the car I hear laughter coming from a few feet down the beach, I smiled recognising the giggles and chuckles of my friends. I grabbed my surf board which was strapped to the top of my car, and raced towards the beach.

I saw Michelle first her bright red hair obvious to anyone within a mile of her. She was talking to a dark skinned guy with short dark hair. I realise this was one of the natives.

I took a deep breath and strutted on the beach with confidence, praying that they weren't shifters, or at least they wouldn't attack me.

"Hey Michelle" I said when I reached the couple who were still laughing.

Michelle, who was still giggling turned to me and said "hey, you actually came. Everyone thought you bailed"

I smiled and shook my head, "Nah just lost track of time"

Michelle grabbed the hand of the tall native and turned him towards me.

He looked like most of the shape shifters I had met, muscular and haunted by some secret that was reflected in their eyes.

"This is Peter, we were just talking about you and how you were gonna show them your moves" said Michelle as she pointed to my surf board.

I blushed "Umm yeah" I walked towards the water and started to paddle.

When I was far enough out I waited for the wave to come. The wait wasn't long.

The wave was quite big, but not the largest I had seen, or surfed. I stood up on my board and showed off my moves, while using a bit of my power to keep my balance. When I got back on shore there were cheers and hoots of appreciation.

I grinned and turned to look at the crowd.

The natives were all glaring at me.

The one called Peter stormed toward me. "What are you doing here Blood sucker, and how come your eyes aren't red" he growled.

I glared right back at him. "I'm not a vampire".

He laughed menacingly "We scented your power when you used it out there; don't even think you can fool us. Your kind are not welcome here".

I stood my ground. "I am not a vampire. I'm just an ordinary human with special talents. And I would rather you didn't tell anyone because this is supposed to be secret" I took a deep breath and told him about my gifts and how I had been attacked by a vampire recently. He growled when he heard that there was a vampire in the area.

"And even if you did attack me, thinking I was a vampire it wouldn't have harmed me. Because I have a shield that protects me from supernatural creatures. But… I have one question, what kind of shifters are you? You're like the first who has ever been able to scent my magic"

He turned towards the others making sure they wouldn't hear.

"We are bears; we are descendants of polar bears but have changed to fit our environment. We can sense things from miles away so our sense of smell is powerful" he said.

We talked a little more and some of his brothers challenged me to a surf off, which I gladly obliged to.

I used my ability sometimes, but most of the time I didn't need it and I kicked those bear's asses.

The sun finally set and I drove home, not realising I was being watched.

**Thanx 4 reading**

**please review**


	7. Chapter 7

Jane's POV

The human drove to her home and we followed close behind. She had no idea we were near, and getting ready to pounce.

She may have stopped Felix but my power was stronger than him. I will not6 fail my masters.

Alec stood beside me waiting for my orders on whether to begin the plan we had devised.

"Sister, are you ready?" he asked me.

"Be patient Alec, we do not want to underestimate this mortal, she has already defeated us already and we can't risk failing again. I shall incapacitate her, while you use the chlorine I gave you understood"

He nodded and his face hardened into a determined frown.

We stood perfectly still in the bushes that lined the mortal yard, we watched her window, waiting for her to go to her room before we attacked. We didn't want any attention, so we planned on leaving a note saying that she had ran away. We would take her to Volterra, and there is where Aro will do with her as he wishes.

The bedroom light came on and with our superior eyesight we could see the mortal enter her room.

She walked past the window opening to let cool air into her room, and sat on her bed.

I nodded to Alec and we jumped through the window.

The mortal was startled at first, but then flames appeared in her hands and I felt the pressure of her shield pushing me towards the window.

Carrie's POV

The vampires in front of me looked startled at the flames in my hands and were even more freaked when they felt the force of my shield push them towards the window.

The short blonde vampire aimed her piercing gaze at me and I felt fire spread through my veins.

The pain was agonising, but I couldn't scream and risk my mom coming upstairs. I felt my shield give way and the vampire with the dark shaggy hair jumped towards me with a cloth in his hand.

He placed over my mouth and nose so I had no choice but to breath in the murky fumes that came off it.

Then everything went black.

**OHHH CLIFF HANGER**

**UPDATE COMIN SOON  
PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

Carrie's POV

When I woke I was in an unfamiliar room.

The curtains were a red fabric that looked too expensive to belong in my house. I wasn't at home.

Then where was I?

Everything flooded back to me at that moment. The two vampires, the pain and then nothing.

The vampires had kidnapped me. That blonde vampire had an ability that I hadn't learned to defend against. But I will learn.

Since it didn't harm me physically, I realised that it was a mental ability and all I had to do was train my shield to block vampire powers that I would be alright.

I took a deep breath and concentrated on the energy left over from her attack. It was a bright orange energy like fire, it engulfed everything it touched.

I focused on it again and used my shield to push it away. The energy slowly faded from around me and my shield was now prepared to fight against vampire mind tricks.

I focused on the rest of my surroundings and noticed that I was in a four-poster bed with black silk sheets covering me from my feet to my waist.

Then I noticed I wasn't in my clothes. I was wearing to elegant nightgown. The velvet piece of cloth was beautiful but I was uncomfortable knowing those vampires had changed my clothes. I hated those stinking blood suckers, they were ruining my life and I felt the desirable urge to kill them all.

No, that wasn't me, if I killed them I would be nothing but worse than them. They were evil and that was everything I didn't want to be.

I got out of the bed and on the dresser beside me was a note.

_Dear Cassie,_

_We have left you an outfit for you in the closet._

_Please be ready by 5:30 tonight._

_Yours Sincerely_

**_Aro_**

The elaborate writing and the words made me want to scream. Aro the bastard. I hated him he was the reason that vampire attacked me at school and the reason I was here. He wanted me to join the Volturi.

He wanted me for my abilities.

_Later…_

It was 5:30 and I was wearing the red gown I found in the closet.

The colour was blood red and made me shudder in disgust. I hated it, I hated them and I wanted to go home.

The door opened and the tall vampire who attacked me at school entered the room.

He glared at me, clearly angry about when I defeated him the last time we met. I just smirked and glared right back.

He gestured for me to exit the room.

I tossed my hair behind my shoulder and walked out of the room.

The corridor was long and again decorated like the room in red and black. I was starting to think the Volturi needed a makeover. They were seriously lacking in style. Everything was old fashioned, like the vampires who lived here.

The vampire grabbed my arm and started to drag me down the hall.

He ignored my protests at being pulled around like a dog.

We reached a huge door and the vampire turned to me with an evil smirk.

"Time to meet my masters" he said.

And opened the door.


End file.
